Kairie
by ZaneMistress342
Summary: Kairie is lost in her head trying to figure out why shes so atracted to her sister veronica. She goes back and remebers the day it all started. Will dhe tell veronica how she truely feels or keep hiding it ?
1. Beginning

_**Hello everyone!!! ZaneMistress342 here. This is a age restricted story and a LGBT one as well. So please If you don't like what you read then hop away. I really don't wanna deal with the bad comments. This is gonna be my first story ever posted here so I really really really like 100 reallys later hope you enjoy it and follow. Don't forget to send love to the world!!** _

What is this sensation I feel...is it anger...sadness..frustration...loneliness? Who knows. I speak but I hear no word come out, and when I touch something I don't fell it's warmth, roughness, or coolness, all I feel is nothing. Can it be that I'm dead yet alive or alive yet dead. Does that make sense?

Thinking all this is making me feel thirsty and hungry. Mmmm a nice hot chocolate sounds good right now. I slowly get up and walk on my tip toes straight to the kitchen as quietly as I can. Turning to my left I look at my clock as see that it's only 2:15 in the morning. That means everyone is asleep and there's no way possible anyone would be up. Or so I thought. As I made my way straight to the cabinet for a mug the lights flicker on and my sister stands there lifting an eyebrow at me.

"Seriously Veronica? Getting hot chocolate at this hour again." She gets her back off the wall and walks towards me and I get a glimpse of her quickly enough to tell she's been outside in the cold again. "So I'm not allowed to get hot chocolate but you get to barely come home from the forest?"

She smirks at me as she places one of her hands on the wall next to my head and the other wraps on my waste. I can already tell what she's about to do just by the way she looks down at me and the small lip bite she's giving. She slowly leans in pulling me close to here our chest touching each other and I can feel her lips slowly brush on mine when she pulls back and gives out a small cruel chuckle. "You don't deserve my kiss after that comment so consider yourself punished for the night." She winks and grabs the mug from my hand. "No hot chocolate for you little one." She winks and walks off smirking and I rub my thumb in my lip.

**Why does she tease me like that. I'm very confused about our relationship as it yet my sexuality as well, I swear she enjoys this way to much. **

I think this to myself and blush just imagining how her lips would have felt on me.


	2. Kairie

**Hello hello your ZaneMistress342 here!! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I know it was short but I had recently thought of it and I had to post it ASAP or I'd lose the story. But, now without any more waiting, Lets begin on our second chapter! And remember do not forget, SEND LOVE TO THE WORLD!**

Kairie

Kairie went up to her room and layed down in bed covering her eyes with her arm and sighed. "Why can't I control myself around her, she's my sister but I can't help but have the urge to tease her..", she sit up and shaked her head looking at herself in the mirror stand that was across from her bed. It hasn't been long since this sister love complex began, but little by little it's become more and more dangerous. 

It all started only 4 month ago in mid July. Veronica and I had been preparing for a birthday party that a friend of ours invited us to. She was finally 18 and this was the first party her and I got to go together, we were both looking forward to it. It was said to be one of the year's best party yet. 

Veronica stood there in front the mirror twirling in a dress that kairie lent her and it looked stunning. She smiled so much her cheeks became rose pink and her dress was a beautiful light blue color with small butterfly like shaped glitter falling down on the edges of it. This helped make her silver eyes and hair look as if to be glowing.

Kairie stood there next to her in her purple dress. It was a long mermaids tail dress that's split in the back in a V shape ending at the very edge of her tailbone. One of the sleeves had a violet bow that looked to be the shape of a rose. This helped her dark black hair shine with the light and her green eyes glow. 

Once ready they held hands at the bottom of the stair way and posed for a picture that was being taken by their parents. Kairie looked at Veronica and asked her to promise that no matter that happens they will stick together all night long at the party. Both intertwined their pinkies and kisses them as a way to lock this promis. 

"Now remember don't take drinks from anyone that's not me, you never know who to trust at parties like these", said Karie to Veronica as they walked to the entrance. "We'll both be able to have fun tonight for the first time so let's not drink to much and make the best out of it, this is definitely a memory that is meant to be remembered."

As they opened the door the could immediate hear the loud music and crowed yelling like crazy from all the fun and some dunks. Kairie held Veronica's hand and led her through the crowd and looked for a spot at the bar where they could be comfortable. Veronica was so excited she couldn't concentrate where to look at. She looked left and right seeing people make out in corners, others dancing on the dance floor, and many more doing shots. 

"So this is what a party really is?" Asked Veronica as her and kairie sat on two empty seats they found around the end of the bar. "Oh this is just the beginning, just wait till they all start getting drunk and the DJ puts on great music." She turned and asked the bartender for two drinks and winked at her sister a playful wink.

A few hours had passed and they both had already drank a few drinks. They had their hair up in buns and were lightly blushed from the heat in the dance floor. The two girls had been enjoying themselves to the max and couldn't help but smile and laugh at the amazing time they were having. It was their time to live and they were definitely taking advantage of it. There was no fear or regret around them, just pure fun and maybe a little alcohol.

Kairie had noticed a few men giving her sister lewd looks every now and then do to the way she was dressed. Every time she noticed this she would pull Veronica in her arms and rub her hand down her body as if to show them she belonged to her. Veronica in the other hand didn't see anything and took it as a way of dancing having both their bodies close to one another and rubbing. When the men would see this theyed turn or back away knowing that's was their cue to go. 

Veronica grabbed kairie's hand and walked out the dance floor and out into the bar. They say and smiles giggling from all the fun. She felt hot from the heat in the room but for some reason she felt more hotter just by looking at the way her sister shined in front of her. She stared to think maybe it was the alcohol that was making her feel different towards her sister. Without thinking or realizing what she was doing she quickly leaned in and kissed kairie. She held her close to her, one hand on her waist and the other to the back of her head and slid her tongue in her mouth. Kairie jolted as she felt her sister's tongue swirling around hers and froze for a moment only to realize what was just happening. 

Her eyes widened in shock and she pulled back a few seconds after the kiss. "W-what are you doing?!" Asked kairie surprised and confused. "Sorry sorry! You just looked to beautiful and without thinking it happened." Veronica rubbed her thumb through her bottom lip and blushed just thinking how soft her sister's lips felt on hers. Maybe she was drunk or maybe it's an inner feeling deep in her heart that she had been hiding and it was finally unleashed. 

**Alrighty everyone. That is the end of chapter 2. Wow is it just me or did it get hot in this room. Haha just kidding. But I hope you like and enjoyed this chapter. Please if you think I should change something or have any ideas for this story don't be afraid to comment I could use the help. Welp mistress her is out but don't forget I will be back with more hot juicy chapters!!**


	3. Silvermoon

Hi hi!!! So so sorry! I had stopped publishing because I was going through a lot and my inspiration had gone away...but now that I'm back I will do my best to keep up and not let anyone down !! I hope you all love and enjoy this chapter! Love and kisses!! 

Silver Moon 

Kairie had finally come back to the real world from her day dream and noticed she had her thumb on her lips, " crap not again..I need to stop thinking like this." She stood and walked to her bed looking outside through the window up at the sky noticing the brightest and most beautiful moon she's ever seen.

It shunned so bright that there was a rainbow around the moon as if to be its ring of light. Such a clear sky was seen as if to be a painting. As the light of the moon spread through the sky, one could see it's beautiful dark night blue colors and the clouds surrounding it looked like an ocean of calm waves.

Just by staring at the moon for a few minutes it happened. Kairie's eyes had changed into their true colors. A silver that matched the moons light. Her hair grew so long it reached the back of her knees. Kairie was a rare girl, she wasn't a human at all. She was a hybrid that had never been heard off. Kairie was the daughter of a vampire and angel.

Her fangs appeared and so did her beautiful dark wings. The were very dark, but in the light of the moon they would shine a luminous blue and purple hue. They were large in size and made it difficult for her to make her way out of her room without knocking anything over. Within seconds Veronica ran into her room panting heavy in excitement and smiled happily at her sister.

"It's time it's time it's time!" She jumped around like a 5 year old repeating herself over and over and over. " Our moon is here, we finally have the chance to be ourselves and roam the woods, we can be the creatures we truly are!"

Kairie starred in concern and reached out to calm her, "Woah there, easy little demon, just cause we can doesn't mean it's safe." Kairie did her best in closing her wings and made it out of her room. "Mom and dad would go ballistic if we're caught and worse, if we're hunted down." She looked around making sure their parents hadn't woken from Veronica's screech of excitement.

She grabbed her sister's hand and they both headed outside quietly making sure not to get caught. As they made their way outside she noticed that Veronica's hair changed into a velvet color and started to grow up to her tailbone. Her tail then formed out and in the end it was shaped like a heart, -kairie always thought that was cute-, and then came out her wings. Medium and sharp at the ends almost as if to be claws. When Veronica turned to look at kairie her eyes had changed from silver to a maroon color. 

She smiled as her pupils became heart shaped and twirled around like a princess. Both had finally completed turning into their original forms. One was a Daylight creature -half vampire and half angel-, and the other was a full blooded succubus. They made their way into the forest vanishing in the night.

As they walked through the forest Kairie looked at Veronica without a single blink admiring her beauty. She was unable to tell if it was the fact that she kept falling in love with her sister, or if maybe she was under one of her charm spells. Either way, kairie didn't seem to care and smiled. She quickly grabbed, gripping her sister's hand, and pulled her into her having them face each other. 

"You know, I've always wanted to know what it felt like to kiss under the moonlight,'' said kairie as she ran her hand down her sister's back. Veronica blushed a deep red blush and let out a nervous chuckle, "h-haha, oh come on kai, now isn't the time to screw around and tease". She looked away trying to avoid eye contact. 

Kairie then brushed a strand of hair that was covering Veronica's face and grabbed her chin have it her face her once again, "now who said I was teasing"? She then slowly leaned in closing her eyes and softly kissed Veronica. 

  



End file.
